


Abide in Love

by heeroluva



Category: due South
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Polyamory, Queer Themes, Religious Themes & References, Voyeurism, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray walks in on Benny and Stanley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abide in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: WAFF, mention of gaybashing, religious POV, vouyerism, polyamory
> 
> Written for [](http://queer-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**queer_fest**](http://queer-fest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt - "Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio, Ray Vecchio thinks he should feel shocked and freaked out when he learns about Benny and Kowalski (that’s what his upbringing has told him, anyway), but mostly he just feels intrigued." Also for a [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: silence. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Vecchio wasn’t sure how long he stood frozen in the open bedroom door watching the scene before him. He hadn’t thought twice about using his key to enter the apartment that Benny and Kowalski shared, not the first time that his friends had been late. He’d gone about making himself at home, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He’d just taken a swig when he’d heard a moan from down the hall. Setting down his beer, Vecchio had grabbed his gun, thumbing off the safety and quietly made his way towards Benny’s open doorway.

His arm dropped down to his side as he saw what was inside. The sight that had greeted him should have shocked him, freaked him out and raised his hackles. That’s what his upbringing told him, anyway. It went against everything he’d ever learned.

 _Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination._

Vecchio had never been one to take part in the mocking of gay porn with his friends. He hadn’t seen what was so funny about it. However, that hadn’t stopped him from taking part in the teasing and name-calling with his friends when no one had done anything except be different from them. In the time he’d grown up, it was virtually unheard of for people to admit to homosexuality. His parents had never said anything directly to him as he was growing, but their reactions when the news featured attacks on homosexuals had told him more than enough.

 _If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable. They must be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads._

Ray had never thought much of it himself. He was expected to find a wife, have children, the usual role. If another man turned his head he never thought much of it, thinking that it was an instinctual need to check out the competition.

But seeing Benny and Kowalski together like this, bodies twisting and writhing together in pleasure, they were beautiful. It wasn’t the same beauty as a woman, but he’d learned in his time with the Mob to appreciate beauty when he saw it, even if it came from the most unexpected places. He did not understand how such a thing could be sinful.

 _Know you not that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Be not deceived: neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor abusers of themselves with mankind._

Benny’s broad shoulders and tapered waist shone with sweat, and every thrust of his hips caused his ass to clench in a strangely enticing way. The moan that had originally drawn his attention sounded again and he realized it was Stanley, biting into his fist in an attempt to muffle the sound. A faulty attempt.

“Don’t.” Panting, Benny moved his fist away. “Want to hear you. Don’t hide from me.”

The angle of Benny’s hips suddenly changed, and Stanley yelped before letting out a long low moan and wrapping his arms around Benny, arching up against him, and holding him close. “Benton. Ben. Ben. Love you, so much. So close.”

Ben, a name that he knew his friend only let a select few call him by, yet he didn’t protest it. Instead he leaned down and whispered something in Stanley’s ear, too quiet for Ray to hear, but the kiss that followed spoke loudly without words.

Despite the unconventional nature of this obvious love, Vecchio saw no way that this could be wrong.

Stanley suddenly shouted, and Benny thrust deep with a growl before freezing, muscles standing out in stark contrast along his frame.

Ray blinked and pressed the heel of his palm hard against the base of his unexpected erection. He must have made a sound because Benny suddenly twisted, looking over his shoulder. His eyes went wide, and his face paled in horror. Stanley’s head rose from the pillow and looked over Benny’s shoulder, and he went as red as Benny was pale. It made his heart twist in his chest, knowing that he’s put those looks on his best friends’ faces. And then his stomach suddenly fell, heavy with guilt, as he realized that he’d intruded on his friends, played the peeping tom without their consent.

Sure it had started innocently enough, but Vecchio should have turned and left as soon as he realized that there was no danger, not stood around and gawked like a teenager who had never seen sex before. Abruptly turning, Ray walked back to the kitchen, ignoring the shouts.

“Ray!”

“Vecchio, wait!”

He wasn’t running. Setting his gun down on the counter he grabbed his beer and chugged it down to the sound of rustling cloth and Stanley’s cursing. Hearing the pounding of bare feet on the floor behind him, he didn’t turn. Instead he opened the fridge and grabbed another beer. Removing the cap, he took a deep swig, ignoring the heavy silence that over took the kitchen.

Of course it was Benny that broke it. “Ray, we can ex–”

He broke off as Ray turned and shot him a look. Grabbing two beers from the fridge he handed them over. Benny who normally didn’t drink took it without protest, twisting off the cap and taking a long drink. Stanley followed suit, his cheeks still flushed a heavy pink, unable to meet Ray’s eyes.  
Ray sigh and scrubbed his free hand over his face before resting the cool beer bottle against his forehead. “Look, I’m not freaking. I’m not upset. I just wish you’d told me. Did you really think I’d reject you?”

Fraser opened his mouth to speak and Kowalski looks vaguely sheepish but spoke faster. “Fraser wanted to from the very beginning. It was me that didn’t want to. I know it was wrong, but... I had a friend years ago, best friend or so I thought. He came from a religious family, but I didn’t think anything of it. I told him that I thought I might be interested in men. He punched me, told me I was going to hell, and if I ever came near him again that he’d kill me.”

Ray felt his bile rise and he took a step back as though physically hit. Did he really believe that he would– that he could–? The horror must have shown on his face because Stanley hurried to explain.

“Ray, no. I never thought you’d do that. But I was scared, didn’t want to mess things up between all of us. I thought you’d feel that I stole Fraser away from you. I know how much you care for him.”

“Ray?” Benny asked Stanley.

Ray spoke up instead. “You think that Benny’s the only one I care about? You’re both my best friends. I want you both to be happy, and if being happy means you’re both together, then that’s fine by me.”

Benny finally spoke up, and it broke Ray’s heart to see his normally steadfast friend so hesitant. “You truly do not have a problem with us being together?”

Ray rolled his eyes. “That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” He said it with more bite than he intended, not liking to have to repeat himself.

“That doesn’t sounds like you’re okay,” Kowalski pointed out.

“Stanley!” Ray growled.

“Don't call me that! Fine, you’re okay with us. But you have a problem with something else.” When Ray didn’t deny it, Stanley shot a look towards, and with sudden clarity stated what Ray couldn’t. “You liked it.”

It wasn’t a question. It didn’t have to be.

It was Vecchio’s turn to blush, and then he got angry at the knowing look that crossed Stanley’s face. Yes, Ray had been in the wrong for watching them, but he wasn’t going to stand around and be mocked by them because the straight guy got an erection watching two men go at it, two men that just happen to be his best friends.

Vecchio carefully set his half filled beer down, fighting the urge to throw it against the wall. His world had been tilted enough for one night, and he didn’t have it in him to put up with Stanley’s jibes or see the pity in Benny’s eyes as Ray began to question his sexuality so late in life.

“Look, we can catch the game next week. I need to get—

He was cut off as Benny suddenly captured his mouth in a kiss. It wasn’t a hard kiss, wasn’t passionate, or wet. It wasn’t the best kiss that he’d ever had, but he felt it down to his toes and his eyes fluttered shut. Ray didn’t respond, but still stood frozen, eyes closed as Benny pulled away. Benny had kissed him, his best friend, his very male, best friend, his male, best friend who was in a relationship with his other male, best friend.

His eyes opened and he turned to stare at Stanley. Stanley appeared as shocked as Ray was sure he looked, but he didn’t look angry. Far from it, in fact.

Vecchio braced himself as Stanley moved forward, wondering if he was going to be hit as he raised his hand. Ray froze as Stanley’s hand instead cupped his jaw.

“May I?” He asked, leaning forward.

Ray wasn’t sure he answered, but he must have because Stanley’s lips suddenly brushed against his, so lightly that he was sure that he’d imagined it. Suddenly he was terribly confused. “I don’t understand.”

“We want you.”

Fraser clarified, “What Stanley means is that we are interested in beginning a romantic relationship with you, if you are so inclined.

Ray blinked. “A sexual relationship?”

“Yes,” Stanley agreed.

“Romantic,” Benny interjected.

“With all three of us?”

“Yes, Ray,” Benny replied patiently.

Vecchio blinked rather owlishly at the both of them, his head spinning as he struggled to make sense of the past minutes. “That’s not just something you shove on a guy that just realized he might be interested in guys after seeing his best friends getting it on!” He glanced over at Benny unable to ignoring the small amount of terror hiding behind Benny’s hopeful gaze.

Ray couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to say no, but he couldn’t say yes either. Not yet, not when he didn’t understand this or himself, or anything that had just happened and what it meant. He’d never considered a relationship with a guy, much less two. He didn’t know what to think of that. Finally he answered, “Let me think about it, okay?”

Benny looked ecstatic but Stanley looked like his puppy had just died. “Stanley, it’s not a no. I’ll go as far as to say that it’s probably a yes, but not yet. I just don’t know what to think right now, and I want to take this slow. Is that too much to ask?”

Stanley suddenly grinned wide, pulling him close, and Ray shoved him away good naturedly as he was suddenly surrounded by the smell of sex. It made his cock perk up again in interest but he ignored it, instead saying, “Go take a shower, and I’ll order some pizza. You both stink.”

“Hey!” Stanley protested, and Ray laughed as Benny lifted his arm and had a sniff. But Stanley didn’t argue, and instead dragged Benny down the hall leaving Ray alone to his thoughts.

Ray had never imagined himself in this kind of position, considering a relationship with men, with _two_ other men. More than considering it, if he was truthful with himself. What would his mother say? Would she support him? She always had before, but this was so different, so against what their religion told them was right. However, he was no saint, despite having tried to be a good Catholic boy. He’d seen a lot in his line of work that had left him questioning his faith. His time undercover in the Mob had almost stolen it from him entirely, but he’d fought for it. However, what they had, what they offered him was obviously love, and he could find no sin in that.

 _God is love, and he that abides in love abides in God, and God in him._


End file.
